


What Shall We Do With The Drunken Writer?

by roosterteethrambles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterteethrambles/pseuds/roosterteethrambles
Summary: Your boyfriend Chris is filming part of a charity livestream for his work. His colleagues ring you early in the morning. (Originally published 10/27/14)





	

You were awoken by your phone ringing at half five in the morning. You rolled over to see if it had awoken Chris before realising he was at work for the livestream. You’d told yourself all week you’d stay up for it but after your shift at work yesterday you figured someone would reupload it all to YouTube eventually.

Barbara’s name lit up your phone screen. “Hey, wh’s up?” you asked, half-asleep.

“Hey, Y/N! Chris kinda got super drunk while on the stream and we think it’s best he gets home before he either throws up or passes out live on the internet. Can you pick him up?” she asked.

“Imagine the gifs!” You teased, and Barbara laughed. “On my way.” You staggered into the bathroom, throwing water in your face to wake yourself up. You got changed, grabbed your keys and headed out to your car.

It was roughly a twenty minute drive to get to the RT office. When you did, you wandered around a little until somebody directed you towards the podcast set, where the stream was being recorded. You recognised JJ working behind the camera and poked his side lightly. “How’s he been?” you asked quietly.

“Hang on, c'mere,” JJ took your hand and led you over to the set itself. “Hey, Chris! Look who’s here!” he yelled, presenting you to him.

Chris’ whole face brightened. “Y/N!” He tried to smile wide, but only one side of his face was fully co-operating. That’s how you had always been able to tell he was drunk. Chris waved you over, and the others nodded their approval. You walked over to him, waving to the camera quickly before he basically pulled you down onto the floor with him. “I missed yooooou!” he whispered loudly.

“I missed you too, you big dork,” you shoved Chris in the side playfully. “And look at you! I turn my back for five minutes and you’re drunk as shit.”

Chris placed one finger on your lips clumsily and shushed you. “Not true. In many universes, the drunk one is in fact you.” He leaned into you, crashing his lips against yours and rested his head on your shoulder. “So why are you here?” he asked, looking up.

“Well, the plan was to take you home an-” You were interrupted by Blaine wolf-whistling. Barbara gave you an I-got-this look and threw the Grifball plush in Blaine’s face. You nodded in thanks.

“I don’t wanna go home!” Chris frowned, giving you the look that normally you couldn’t resist giving into.

“I’m putting my foot down, Demarais,” you warned, raising your eyebrows.

“So am I!” he stomped his foot on the floor, and both of you burst into fits of giggles.

“Seriously, Chris, this will end in one of two ways. Neither of those are gonna make you look good.”

“Fuck you, I always look good,” Chris replield defensively.

You rolled your eyes. “I know, I’d be the first person to defend that argument any day of the week,” you poked his cheek gently, “but I don’t wanna be known as the person dating the guy who threw up during a charity livestream.”

“For the kids!” Chris cheered weakly, raising his arms.

You sighed, turning to Blaine. “Blaine, can you grab him and take him to the car for me?”

Blaine nodded, standing over Chris. “Alright, Chris, you can co-operate or you can make it harder on us both. Your choice.”

“Dude, why would I want to make you hard?” Chris looked confused for a second, then giggled again.

“You mishear- You know what? Forget it. C'mon, Demarais. Say good night.” Blaine bent down and scooped Chris up fireman-style. Now having the freedom to, you stood up, waving goodbye to everyone.

“Bye, guys! Love you! Bye, viewers! Love you!” Chris shouted as Blaine carried him off set. He helped get Chris into the car and strapped in before saluting you goodbye and heading back in. “Why is it so bright here?!” Chris covered his eyes with one arm.

“Because it’s almost six in the morning, dear,” you explained simply as you headed out of the parking lot.

“Then why are we her- Oh right, the live stream! I should be there!” Chris’ eyes widened.

“No, it’s ok, they asked me to pick you up,” you assured him, giving him a quick smile.

“And you did! You’re the best at relationships,” Chris grinned dreamily.

“I try,” you flipped your hair, laughing.

“I’m so tired, Y/N,” Chris groaned, leaning his face against the window. “You know, this kinda feels nice!”

You glanced over at him. “When you wake up, you’re washing that window.”

“Of course I will, babe,” he drawled in the voice he only ever used when he was falling asleep.

You tickled his side, making him jump. “C'mon, asshole, at least wait ‘til we’re in bed.”

“I’m not an asshole!” Chris frowned.

“I got up at half five to drive your drunk ass home, I get to at least call you asshole at least once,” you laughed.

“I guess you’re right. Stop driving, I want to kiss you!” Chris looked over at you, half-smiling.

You pulled up at a red light, leaned over and kissed him sweetly. “I know you’d come pick me up like this any time too,” you smiled, looking back and just catching the green light.

When you eventually got home and through the door, Chris took your hand. “Hey, Y/N,” he whispered, pulling you closer and kissing you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and yours rested around his neck. His hands slid down to your ass, his palms running around your ass cheeks before grabbing them. As he did he made that little growl that he knows you can’t resist. Your hands slid up into his hair, running through it as he led you both to the bedroom. He set you down on the bed then laid next to you so that your noses were touching. He kissed you, but very gently. You noticed his eyes drooping. “Babe, you need to sleep,” you stroked the side of his face.

Chris shook his head. “Need to keep going. For you and for me.”

You grinned, kissing his nose. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“You promise?” Chris looked up at you.

“Here,” You guided Chris under the comforter with you and cuddled up to him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around you. “See? Can’t leave your side now.”

“All mine,” Chris grinned sleepily into your hair, kissing your head and falling asleep with you in his arms.


End file.
